


Corps-à-corps

by TheAbsentMindedArchitect



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1800 im suffering, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Fencing, Fencing AU, Happy Pride, Indirect coming out, Kara is an anxious lil bb, There's smut at the end, This is a standalone work from my fencing au, writing this gave me whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsentMindedArchitect/pseuds/TheAbsentMindedArchitect
Summary: Fortunately, National City University's fencing team made it to the state championships this year. Unfortunately, shenanigans happen.Or: Lena is the women's foilist captain for NCU's fencing team, Kara thinks it's pretty hot, and she manages to come out in the most dramatic way possible. Goddamnit, Lena.This was originally written for a contest that started with my OCs and halfway through, I realized that it somehow became Supercorp. When will your fave ever??





	Corps-à-corps

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm super proud of the title because corps-à-corps is an actual term in fencing that means "body to body" *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> Second, writing smut in 2nd person is somehow super difficult. I originally wrote it in this POV as a bit of an exercise since I've been stuck with writer's block for like the past 7 months and like jesus christ I'm never writing in 2nd person ever again. 
> 
> The succubus AU is currently being worked on, so look forward to that. Somehow, I managed to write every other chapter BUT the 2nd chapter. Go figure.
> 
> A Greek mythology AU is currently in the works as well, so :shrugs:
> 
> I would also like to point out that yes, girls taking off their masks after a bout and looking disheveled is kind of hot. Somehow whenever I do it though, I end up looking like that bitch from the Ring. Source: fencing club at my uni. 
> 
> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

You're not entirely sure exactly how you got into this situation because in all honesty, it feels kind of like one of those surreal daydreams you slip into during lecture when your professor starts ranting about Ethical Marxism. The ones that are fuzzy and makes you feel like the static of the old TV set at your Nana's house and almost always ends up in some kind of animal chasing you.

In any case, it starts like this:

You're maybe four hours away from campus on a weekend trip at a rival school for the fencing state championship even though you're about 79% sure that you have a paper due on Tuesday, but dammit you and Lena qualified, so there wasn't any question on whether you guys were going. Plus the woman's foil captain needed to be there for the good of the team.

Said person was currently on the center strip locked in a precarious back and forth situation with the top foilist of Metropolis Uni. Her last name is in bright blue letters on the back of the newly polished lamé and damn does she look good.

At that point, you weren't even at the edge of your seat; in fact, you were leaning so far across the barrier that you were about three seconds away from losing your balance and falling face first down onto the court. It's the final match and so the refs weren't letting anyone on the court in fear of interference. According to one of the organizers, one year a disgruntled fencer let loose a bunch of mice onto the court and effectively caused absolute chaos and the final bout had been delayed for hours.

Your lip stung from you biting it to prevent yourself from making a sound because she needs to focus and you're practically a guaranteed distraction the moment you open your mouth because you're already loud and that's your girlfriend being a total badass, so how can you not scream even louder?

Plus if you were being totally honest with yourself, it was really, really hot.

The score was twelve touches to ten with Lena in the lead. It was the first fencer to reach fifteen touches wins and you were practically vibrating in one place because you had complete faith in her and it was just a matter of time when she won. She had worked so hard for this and all the training you guys had done had obviously paid off. You had watched as they reset after Lena scored another touch and it was the last one before match point.

There was a touch on your hip and you had whipped your head around, ready to tell off whoever it is but it was Jack, the men's foil captain and Lena's best friend. He had pointedly flicked his eyes down to your leg and your expression had turned sheepish when you had realized that you had one leg across the barrier and there was an official on the court giving you a dirty look.

"She's got this." he had murmured, affectionately rubbing your shoulders. You'd hummed in agreement as you leaned against him, not taking your eyes off of your girlfriend. Lena had scored another touch during your exchange with Jack and they were resetting once more for the match point. You were twitchy at this point, tapping a finger against your elbow as you watched on; as irritating as it was, your anxiety was getting the better of you even though you had complete faith in her. After all, someone needed to be the anxious wreck in this secret relationship of yours.

You'd held your breath as you watched Lena advance-lunge the moment the referee dropped his hand, her movements seeming to be even faster than usual. There was a moment where time seemed to slow down and you'd watched with wide eyes as your girlfriend whip her foil sharply to the side, flicking her blade behind her opponent. A moment later, the light on the box had lit up green, indicating that she'd scored a touch.

To describe the next moments that followed simply as chaos was a serious understatement.

Your teammates behind you were cheering, screaming her name. Her opponent had ripped off her mask and was gesturing angrily while arguing with the referee. You could hear the fencers from other schools expressing their incredulity and booing or applauding and going absolutely wild. There was even an official on the court who was crouched down, holding their head between their hands in disbelief.

"D-did she just-" You'd stuttered, still not completely sure on what you saw.

"Holy shit."

Dimly in the background, you could hear them reading off Lena's information and confirming her win. It took a shove from Jack to bring you back to the present and you took off, making a beeline for the stairs so that you could meet up with her. When you'd finally spotted her, she was already running towards you- somehow looking gorgeous despite the slight sheen of sweat on her face and the messiness of her hair. You'd opened your arms, ready to catch her in a hug when she instead dropped her mask and cupped your face with both of her hands before firmly pressing her lips to yours.

You'd heard the phrase 'sparks fly' many times in the past, but had never truly understood it until that moment.

It was just so, so right and at that moment it seemed like everything was right in this messy and crazy world. You'd thought the magic would somehow fade, but your stomach still flutters the same way it did when you had your first kiss way back when. She had nipped at your bottom lip and you'd gasped- more out of surprise than pain- inevitably granting her entrance into your mouth. She'd caressed your tongue with hers so languidly that you became dizzy and hot and clutched at her, practically begging for more because her lips were somehow always so soft even when they were chapped and slightly dry, just like now.

You're suddenly pulled back into the present when you hear loud wolf whistles coming from the general direction of the rest of your team. 'Pulled back' was probably a bit of an understatement; it felt more like someone dumped a tub of ice cold water on you before dropping you thirty feet from the air.

"W-wait people can see us!" You gasp, looking around worriedly. A part of you recoils in horror when you see that some of your teammates have their phones out, obviously taking photos of the two of you- but a quieter, more rebellious part of you preens the slightest bit when you see Jack directing a fist pump at Lena. "What if your mom finds out!?"

She just shakes her head as if she was simply amused by what you said then leans back in and puts her hands on your hips. "Kara, I know we've talked about this before, but it never truly sat right with me because it wasn't fair to you." A gentle hand reaches out to tuck a stray curl behind your ear as she rubs soothing circles with the fingers still on your hip. "I was never ashamed of you or us, but I was just afraid of what Lillian would say. I think my whole life, I was chasing after her approval- to show that I could be just as good as Lex." Her lips twist into a bittersweet smile. It's a sad, resigned one- one that spoke of being tired and surrendering a long battle and the sight makes your chest ache. "What point is there in working for something you'll never get?"

She inches closer, leaning in so that your foreheads are touching and your noses brush the slightest bit. It's mushy and gross and saccharine, but you wouldn't have it any other way. "I want everyone to know about us. I don't care what anyone thinks- I want everyone to know I'm yours." She pauses a moment before whispering feather soft, "My only regret is not doing this sooner."

Her words warm you to the core and you can't help but feel anything but pure, unbridled affection for this girl. When you first met her, she was standoffish and unwilling to let people in- but she had just been hurt so many times in the past and was scared of hurting again. Now she was opening up- essentially willingly showing vulnerability in front of strangers, for you of all people. She trusted you and geez you had to glance down to make sure you weren't actually floating.

It makes your throat tighten up and you can't help but choke out "Babe, that's really, really gay." The remark earns you an uncharacteristic snort from her. "Thank you." You take the time to study her before seeing that she's jittery. Was it because she was nervous? What was wrong? "Are you okay? You seem… fidgety?"

She chuckles a bit as if embarrassed. "Um, it's the adrenaline?" Startled, you take a closer look at her and can see it clearly in the form of her dilated pupils. "Towards the end, I almost slipped on the strip and… yea."

You sigh in relief. "Okay, but did you really have to end it in the most dramatic way possible?"

"Would I be me if I didn’t?" She easily countered, raising a perfect eyebrow as if daring you to comment.

"I honestly wouldn't have you any other way." You admit, pulling her into a hug and burying your face in her hair. Even after exercising and working up a sweat, she still smells good- like warmth and coming home after a long day. It's both familiar and not, for it's muskier and more primal. You pause your next words to her as you feel her nuzzle closer into the crook of your neck, the slight height difference between the two of you making it easier for her to do so. Her actions are deliberate, you realize as the heat in your body pools lower and lower as teeth scrape against your pulse point and she holds you closer. It takes everything in you to not straight up moan out loud in front of who knows how many people.

"Do you want to get out of here?" You whisper to her, your voice somehow sounding deeper than usual.

"God, yes please."

As you guys walk toward the locker rooms, you can hear Leslie scream "Remember to use protection!" faintly in the distance. 

 

* * *

  

The two of you don't linger around too much; in fact, both of you are all business, intending to get out of the center as soon as possible. After giving you a hard kiss, Lena disappears into the locker room with a wink to change out of her gear, leaving you to call Jack to sort things out. It's not too difficult to convince Jack to do the after-tournament forms, in fact, he seemed almost eager to do it- ending the call with a cheerful "Have fun!".

The remark puzzles you a bit, but you shrug it off- slightly preoccupied with the idea of food since you kind of skipped lunch to watch her match. Plus Lena would be tired since she had just done a couple of matches back to back and so that meant naps and cuddles afterward.

The trip back to the hotel doesn't take too long- it's maybe a ten-minute walk from the college to your destination. About halfway there, your stomach growls, reminding you of your hunger, so you fish out your phone in search of a pizza delivery app. You finally narrow down the choices to one spot that seems promising by the time you finally reach the hotel. "Hey babe, do you want your usual pizza?" You ask as you walk through the door to your room, scrolling through the menu. "They have lava cakes here too, they lo-"

You don't get to finish your sentence because your lips are suddenly covered by hers and you're being pushed against the now closed door.

Distantly, you feel your phone slide out of your hand and fall onto the floor with a thump, but it's quickly forgotten when she nips at your bottom lip and does that magical swirly thing with her tongue that always makes your head spin in the best ways. It's when you feel her hand creeping under your shirt that you realize, not for the first time, that you might have bitten off more than you can chew when it came to Lena Kieran Luthor.

"So…" You pant, trying to catch your breath when your girlfriend decides to detach herself from your lips and moves on to nibble on your ear. You don't ever remember there being a time in the past where it was this hard to form simple words. "No pizza?"

That makes her pause her current actions and she glances up to shoot you a semi-amused, semi-harassed look. "Oh you sweet, summer child."

It gives you a moment to duck under her arm and grab your phone off of the floor in one smooth motion; which is seriously uncharacteristic of you and so you pause to process what exactly what just happened when you finally plop yourself on the bed.

Just what is it with today??

The sound of the room door opening and closing startles you and you end up dropping your phone again because holy crap Lena's shirt is off and she's only in her bra and it's actually hampering your thought process because she's already breathtakingly gorgeous and you just can’t breathe at all now. What is air?

"Wh-"

She shrugs casually, the action causing you to stare at the sharp angle of her collarbones. "Remember how we share a hotel room with the girls on the team? Problem solved."

"You couldn’t use a sock?!"

"I was already going to take off my shirt. I am nothing but efficient." She replies with a smirk before switching gears and giving you a purely predatory look that sends shivers down your spine and the heat from your cheeks somewhere further down. "Now, where were we?"

She chases you across the bed, but it ends as quickly as it started when you feel the headboard against your back. Her dark hair is tousled from when she took off her shirt and if anything it makes her look wild and it kind of makes you want to run your fingers through it. Fortunately, you get the chance to when she swoops back in to give you a languid kiss that you feel at the very tip of your toes. The next thing you know, she's shifting so that she can take off your shirt and you let her, slightly apprehensive about what was going to happen.

It wasn't that you didn't want this, in fact, you're pretty sure that your vibrator has been seeing quite a bit more use since you got with her. It wasn't that you were scared either because you knew she would stop the moment you would ask her to. It was something that ran a bit deeper.

She must have felt your hesitation because she stops her advance and sits back. "Is it because I'm gross and sweaty?" She turns her head to the side as if trying to get a whiff of herself. "I can go shower."

You feel your face flush and look away from her face. "Oh gosh no. It's… actually kind of hot."

"Then what is it?" You glance back to her to see her expression turn soft and she leans in to brush her lips on your forehead. "You can tell me anything."

"It's kinda intimidating how sexy you are right now.. Like you're totally out of my league and I'm not really sure how I got here?" You're flustered and geez why is she so pretty and cute especially when she's doing that confused eyebrow raise of hers. "Like, I've only been with guys and it was like three times," You pause, scrunching up your face in thought. "Though I'm pretty sure one time didn't count. Anyway, I've never been with a girl and what if I do something wrong and you're just you and-"

For the second time today you're interrupted, but this time she uses her finger instead of her lips. "Look at me, Kara." You obey her and your breath hitches for the nth time today.

If you were ever hard-pressed to answer what physical feature you found most striking about your girlfriend, you would go with her eyes. They were the greenest eyes you'd ever seen in your life and not only that, but they sometimes seemed to change color and honestly, it was absolutely ludicrous how attractive it made her. However, it wasn't this that took your breath away, it was pure affection that lit up her eyes and softened her face and a darker, more possessive part of you is sure that you would absolutely break if you ever see her make that same expression towards someone else.

"Darling, it's not a competition. I know I can be a bit… competitive." She shoots you a look when you roll your eyes a bit at the understatement "I'm here for you, not the sex. This isn't a deal breaker- not in the slightest."

"It isn't?" You hear yourself whisper.

"Absolutely." Her smile turns teasing. "Also, I'm supposed to be the insecure one, I need to bring something to this relationship."

"I thought you brought the bad science jokes."

"They're not bad," She sniffs haughtily "You just don’t get them, Miss Journalism major. Besides," Lena shifts to take off her sweats to reveal pale, toned legs that seemed to go on for miles. She glances back up at you, her smile turning absolutely wicked. "It'll be fun teaching you how to touch me."

And with that, the heat between your legs comes rushing back with a vengeance, causing you to squirm.

"Let me take care of you, okay? Watch and learn." She breathes, before leaning in.

It starts off slow and sensual; it's comfortable, the two of you dancing a familiar dance with the feather-light caresses groping touches. The rhythm changes however when she helps you shuck off your bra and guides you onto your back. You're not too insecure about your body, but you can't really help but feel so when you see her raking her gaze over it.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Kara." She mumbles before leaning down to mouth around your abs; the insecurity vanishes in an instant and is replaced by pure heat. She's licking her way up and around and you can't help but whimper when she finally latches onto a nipple. Every stroke of her tongue just adds fuel to the mess you currently are and you're just so, so wet and throbbing and you need her.

"Lena, Lena plea- Fuck!" You gasp as you feel press her thigh against your heat. Somewhere along the way, you lost your panties, but the thought ends dead in its tracks when she presses the slightest bit more and you can't help but grind down on her thigh to release some of the pressure. You finally, finally feel her caress your entrance and you watch dazed as it stops as suddenly as it started and she brings up her fingers to her mouth to lick them while making direct eye contact with you.

"You taste absolutely divine." She purrs before returning her fingers back between your legs. She's toying with you, but you can't seem to bring yourself to care because you already feel the pressure building and in all honesty, it's kind of embarrassing how long you lasted but once again you can't seem to care.

You're so wet that she's able to slip in two fingers right away and God it just feels so right and good and she finds a spot that makes your toes curl and you're climbing higher and higher and you're just so, so close.

"Come for me, darling." She whispers feather soft, her breath caressing your dry lips.

Her thumb's circling your clit once, then twice, then everything crashes down around you.

When you finally come to, she's holding you in her arms and you feel safe and wanted, and kind of fuzzy on the sides.

"So much better than my vibrator." You mumble into the crook of her neck, your head still spinning from your orgasm. "So much better than guys. In fact, I'm a lesbian now. What's a male? I only know females."

Lena just chuckles at your eccentricity and affectionately presses a kiss to your brow. "Welcome to the club."

"Great," You sigh contently. "What are the benefits of joining?"

Your stomach flips as she smiles that wicked smile of hers. "Why don’t you let me show you?"

 

END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm theabsentmindedarchitect on tumblr as well, so pop by if you want to tell me that I should never ever write smut ever again. I promise, I share that sentiment.


End file.
